Gate of Light
by Blue Kachina
Summary: * Chapter 3 UP * Mitsuoka Yuji, Light Gatekeeper, have to choose either to fight for his future or a simple path : die...
1. Come Back To Me

Chapter 1 - Come to me...  
  
  
I'm dead. Probably still alive. I opened my eyes. Everything's blue around me. I can't move a muscle. What happened to me? Why am I floating in the world between Heaven and Earth? Maybe I've commited lots of sin. But what did I do?  
  
  
Finally, I could feel my body. I find my way out from here. But it's useless. Maybe I'm already dead. I'm alone in this place. I closed my eyes, tried to thinkabout my past. Who am I? Yes, my name is Mitsuoka Yuji. 11 years old. I can't believe I'm dead now. I left the world too soon. How did I die? Who did I met before I die?  
  
  
" Come to me..."   
  
  
I heard someone was calling me. A girl. She's crying. I could hear her sob.   
  
  
" Come back to me please..."  
  
  
There she goes again. Who is she? What's my relationship with her. Maybe my sister. Bullshit! I don't have a sister. My girlfriend? When did I found a girlfriend?  
I'm too young for that. I swam to find my way out. I'm getting closer to the voice. Yes! I saw a portal. That's my way out. I swam towards it. I entered the portal. Ouch! It stung me. It's an electric source. I tried to entered the portal again, but I was thrown back. I tried again, again and again. Finally, I could entered the portal.   
  
  
I opened my eyes. I look around me. Where is this? Crystal everywhere. Maybe ice. Damn, I've must be entered the wrong portal. I looked at myself on an ice ( or crystal ). I was shocked. Is this me? I've grown up. How come? I'm still eleven years old, isn't it?  
  
  
" Chigao..."   
  
  
A girl said to me. Where is she. I looked around me, I didn't see her. Ooh, she's right in front of me. A little girl with white kimono with her pet ermine on her shoulder.   
  
  
" What's your name, " I asked her.  
  
  
" I am who I am, " she replied. I shrugged. It's kinda rude to reply like this.   
  
  
" Ne, little girl, what's the date today?" I asked the girl. She ignored for a while.   
  
  
" 45th Showa era.." she replied.  
  
  
I've lost my memory for 6 years. How could that possible. How did I ended up in that strange world?  
  
  
" You are.....," she said, " Kageyama Reiji for 6 years..."  
  
  
" Kageyama Reiji? Dare da? " I asked. She moves closer to me. She told me everything about this Kageyama guy...actually he was me. Which means, I have split personality. She said she'll awaken my Gate of Light back, and I agreed. I have a little memory about that gate. Yellow coloured. Moments later, the girl claimed herself Yukino Houjou told me about my past as Kageyama.   
  
  
She told me that I was sucked into a portal and stucked in that strange world for 6 months. Then, I told her about a girl cried, called me back to her arms. I asked her " Who is she ? ". She said " She will become a very important person in your life, ".   
  
  
Yukino-chan taught me a lot of things about humans' life. Sometimes, she curved a cute smile to me, which made her looked more prettier. She told me about the Gatekeepers who faught for world peace and the Invaders which Invaded the world before. She believe the Invaders' leader, Count Devil and General Machine still exist as they said before : as long as there's still humans' desire, they remain exist in this world.  
  
  
Yukino-chan is my first human contact ever sinced I managed to returned back on this world. So I addressed her `Yukino-sama' as she became my teacher. One night, I dreamt about the girl who called me. She desperately needs me. I saw a light. I ran towards it. Then I heard Yukino-sama's voice.  
  
  
" Yuji, as this isn't the end of oblivion, i shall live everyday, as my life would end on this very day, " then everything's vanished from my sight. I woke up. I looked around me. I ended up on the hospital's bed. It was a dream then. I dreamt about Yukino-sama. Well, it isn't a dream. I was holding a white flower. I remembered Yukino-sama did gave this flower to me. " Arigatou, Yukino-sama, " I whispered softly.  
  
  
Later, a man in his 40's dressed decently with tinted glass entered my room. " Mitsuoka Yuji-kun " he said. Then his assistant came, stood by his side. She introduce herself and her superior. Her name is Ochiai Keiko, and that man is the Commander of AEGIS Far East Branch.   
  
  
" Welcome to Tategami High School, " that man said. I'm not in a hospital? Good. I hate being in hospital. Shirei offered me to join the Gatekeepers Party and a place for me at the school. I accepted the offer.   
  
  
I asked " Shirei, is there a girl named Kurogane Megumi in this school, " I remembered this name somehow, but who is she?   
  
  
" Yes," He replied.   
  
  
I stood up, salute my new Commander, "Agent Mitsuoka Yuji report, yoroshiku onegai-shi masu, " I said in with my weak voice.  
  
  
" Yukino-sama, I swear I'll lead the girl who called me to happiness as she guided me back here, " I thought.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note : POV ends here 


	2. Screwed First Day

Chapter 2 : Screwed first day..  
  
  
  
  
It's a brand new day. The clock was tickling as the time was 8.15 a.m. It's school time, But Yuji was still snoring on his bed. A bird flew into the room as the windows aren't closed. The bird chirping on Yuji's nose, awaken him from his deep sleep.   
  
" Damn bird, get off from my nose..." he muttered. He must've forgotten something. While lying on his bed, Yuji tried to think about his schedule today. First, he got to get to school early, as it was his first day. Yes, school. " School? " he thought. He looked at his alarm clock. It's 8.20 a.m. " Shimatta!! " he's late for school.   
He brushed his teeth in improper way, cause his gum bleeding. " Ouch, " he shrugged. He raced downstair, rushed to the kitchen. He ate his breakfast as fast as he could, and he's off to the school. But he forgot about the boiling water he boiled. It doesn't matter : he thought.   
  
Yuji ran like hell to the school. His house quite near to the school, just a few hundred metres away. He passed some pedestrian while they thought Yuji was very familliar to them, as Kageyama. Finally, he made it. Three minutes early. His first objective of the day was accomplished : go to school as early as he could.  
While he walked slowly to his class, he felt very awkward as his schoolmate stared at him and started to gossip around him.  
  
" Hey, isn't he the guy who tried to conquer Japan? "   
  
" He looks like Kageyama, "   
  
" Kageyama Reiji, that bastard? "   
  
He walked faster to his class as the students around him continued their gossip. He arrived in front of his class finally. Class 3 - A. The same class where Shun, Bancho, Megumi and Ruriko is. He took a long breath and exhaled. He opened the door and step inside. His fellow classmate stared at him. " Masaka....am I that famous, " he thought while a sweatdrop formed on his forehead.  
  
" Kageyama? Kageyama-kun desu ka? " Isogai said, Kageyama's ex-follower.   
  
" Kageyama Reiji? " a boy said, and his friends started to gathered around Yuji.  
  
" Iie...chotto matte kudasai..I'm not.." before he could finished his explaination, one of the boy punched his stomach.   
  
" nice try to conquer the world, Kageyama-san, " the boy said as he streched his fingers. Another blow landed on his chest. Yuji coughed. Why he suffered the sins which was committed by his opposite personality? Everyone mistakenly took him as Kageyama Reiji.   
  
" Chigao...I'm not..him....he's my.."   
  
" Brother? Or your long lost cousin? " the boy said as the others dragged him to a corner of the classroom. Few more punches and kicks delivered to Yuji. Shun, Ruriko, Bancho and Megumi entered the class. Megumi was the nearest person to the 'bashing club' among them. " Kageyama ?? " she said in disbelief, so does Shun, Bancho and Ruriko, " KAGEYAMA?? " they said in chorus.   
  
" What happened here? " their class teacher entered the classroom as the students rushed back to their seat. Yuji was lying on the floor, groaned over the bruises he suffered. The class teacher helped him up, brought him to the medicene room, where Miss Ochiai was in charge of.  
  
Few hours later, the class teacher of 3-A introduced Yuji to the students.  
  
" Mitsuoka Yuji desu...yoroshiku onegai-shi masu....itai...." he introduced himself while rubbing his bruise on his face.  
  
" What? He's not Kageyama..?? " the students started their gossip as the teacher shut them up. Suddenly, Shirei explained to the students about Yuji's presence through the speaker attached in every classroom.  
  
" Dear students of Tategami, I would like to explain a very big confusion among you people. There's a new student in our school, he looked like Kageyama Reiji, but he's not. His name is Mitsuoka Yuji from Kanagawa. May this announcement will clear things up.  
  
" Shirei, your annoucement was too late damn it! " Yuji thought while he rubbed his bruise, try to eased the pain.  
  
Lunch break. Confusion and misunderstanding on Yuji is cleared. Everyone changed the way they treated him. Girls started to chased him, like how they did to Kageyama before. Lots of outdoor activity clubs tried to poach him to join their club, as they think he's good as Kageyama. Finally, Yuji have a moment for himself to be alone, sat on his own seat in the class while enjoyed the wind blew towards him softly..  
  
" Mitsuoka, " Shun called him, while his friends brought him their lunch box. " Shirei told us everything about you. We're Gatekeepers. You friends as well as your teammate, " Ruriko said. " Anou ne.." Kaoru stopped as Megumi handed her lunch box to Yuji, and said " Here's your lunchbox. I made it for you on the cooking class. "   
  
" Umm...Domo.." Yuji replied with a smile formed on his face. Then Megumi quickly rushed outside the class, left Yuji without a reason.  
  
" That smile..." Megumi thought.  
  
" What's wrong with her..? " Yuji asked while he opened Megumi's hand made lunch box, tepanyaki.  
  
" Who knows, maybe she still like you, as Kageyama. " Shun said, while he drank his Sukiyaki soup, which he brought from his house made by his mother.  
  
" Speaking of Kageyama..." Yuji said, " Tell me more about him.."  
  
" Well...based on the girls' point of view.." Kaoru said, as she swallowed the chewed sushi, " He's cute, "  
  
" and handsome.." Fei added.  
  
Yuji laughed as sweatdrop formed on his head.." Well, that's refer to me as well...what about from the boys' point of view? " he asked..  
  
" Annoying.." Bancho said while rubbing his chin, think about his own point of view about Kageyama..  
  
"..and loser..." Megane addded as he repositioned his spectacles. Yuji sweated more.   
  
" Well that refer to me too..."   
  
School ended. Gakekeepers Party walked back to their home, except Megumi, who tried to avoided herself from Yuji. Yuji and his new friends had a good chat while watching the sun sets. Suddenly, they heard a loud 'bang' from somewhere near to them. Screams could be heard as they cried for help. Gatekeepers Party was on their way to the explosion. They arrived there in a few minutes  
  
" Sona...." Yuji said while he knelt down as tears started to flowed out from his eyes, like Niagra Fall. His house were burning as fire fighters tried very hard to put out the fire. It happened when he forgot about the boiling water he boiled early this morning..  
  
Poor Yuji, he had nowhere to sleep. At night, he took a stroll around the city. He squated in front of a noodle shop, tried to think about his next move. He could ask for Shirei's help, why he didn't think of it? " Screwed first day..." he muttered.  
  
Yuji watched a man inside the noodle shop ate the noodle with enormous sound. He gulped as he felt very hungry. Yuji took out his money from his coat, and he smiled. His money was enough to order 4 bowls of ramen. That will fill his stomach for a while. He entered the shop and sat on a chair. " Four bowls of extra large ramen please, " he ordered. Wow, four bowls and extra large. Yuji actually used to eat a lot of meals, totally different from Kageyama.   
  
Hai, dozo..., "a girl with spectacles served the food, and stared at Yuji, she know this guy.   
  
" Ja, Itadakimasu.." Yuji ate his meal gredilly, ignored a guy sat beside him who watched him ate that much.   
  
" Yuji-kun.." the girls said, as she suprised over Yuji's presence.  
  
" Kurogane-san! What are you doing here? " Yuji said, as he finished eating all four bowls of ramen he ordered.  
  
" This is my family's shop...didn't you saw the signboard outside? Kurogane's Noodle Shop."   
  
" Wow! You're such a big eater, " a guy sat beside him said as he was amazed on Yuji's appetite.  
  
" That's none of your business. Can I take you noodle? Thanks! " Yuji replied, as he took that man's noodle.  
  
" AHH! THAT'S MEAL, I HAVEN'T TOOK A BITE!! " that man said, in tears.  
  
" URUSAI!! I DIDN'T SEE YOUR NAME ON IT!! " Yuji yelled back at that man as the chewed noodle dropped off from Yuji's mouth and sticked to that man's face. That guy screamed " YUCK! ". Megumi laughed at them, her smile made her more beautiful.  
  
Yuji told everything about what happened to him today, try to make Megumi symphatized on him. " First, I got beaten by those boys..Then chased the girls and next, my house turned into charcoal..." Yuji said, in tears, while Megumi just nodded her head, understood what Yuji told him..  
  
" Ok then...You can stay here with me for a while.."   
  
" Yatta!! " he thought as he grinned widely, " Does your parents fine with it? "   
  
" Don't worry, they moved to a new house at Shinjiku, so I'm in charge of this shop now, "  
  
Few minutes later, Megumi showed Yuji around her house. Her house was pretty big. Megumi let Yuji stay in her brother's room, just next to her room.   
  
" This is my brother's room, you can stay here while he's away for everseas' study. " she said.  
  
" Thanks..."  
  
" With Yuji-kun around, I won't be alone..." Megumi smiled, then she's gone from Yuji's sight as she closed the door. Yuji looked around his room, neat and tidy. Megumi must've clean this room everyday. He took a rest on the bed, which was placed at a corner of the room. Then he remembered something very important... " Her voice...masaka.." Yuji remembered the voice of a girl who called him, her voice was exactly the same with Megumi's.  
  
" That's it then..." he thought..  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Three More Months

Chapter 3 : Three more months...  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, both Yuji and Megumi woke up early, the time was 7.20 a.m. Birds chirping outside the window as the sky was very blue. Yuji smelt something delicous came from the kitchen while he put on his school uniform. He got out from his room, and headed to the kitchen. He saw Megumi in there, cooked the breakfast for him and for herself. " Ohayo Kurogane-san.." he greeted his housemate, Megumi replied his greeting with a smile.   
  
" Ohayo..".   
  
" Whoa..you're so beautiful when you're not wearing spectacles, Kurogane-san, " Yuji said after he saw Megumi was not wearing her spec. Megumi's face turned red after she heard Yuji's praise.   
  
" Yuji-kun, please wait for your breakfast at the dining room while I get the breakfast ready, " Megumi said, as Yuji replied her order with a salute   
  
" Ryokai!! " he replied as he stepped out from the kitchen, waiting at the dining room.  
  
" He's not evil anymore..." Megumi thought, as she suspected Yuji was an evil guy, like Kageyama was. She smiled while her curiousity over Yuji is gone.  
  
While waiting for the breakfast at the dining room, Yuji thought about a dream he dreamt yesterday. " That girl.. " he thought. " Why did she thanked me? What for? "   
  
- Flashback -   
  
" Arigatou, Yuji.. " a figure of a girl thanked Yuji, while she hold a flower. Yuji can't see the girl's face clearly, as everything was to bright for his eyesight.   
  
" Why, why did you thanked me? What did you thanked me for? Who are you? Why did you helped me out from that dimension? " Yuji said, while covering his eyes with both arms.  
  
-Flashback Ended-  
  
" Yuji-kun, Yuji-kun, " Megumi tries to wake Yuji up from his day dream, while the breakfast was already on the table. Yuji turned his face to Megumi, as he widely opened his eyes, stared at Megumi's face without a blinked.  
  
" Kurogane-san.. " Yuji whispered. " Arigatou...Yuji, " the girl's voice still ringing in his ear while he stared at Megumi's eyes for few seconds. Megumi followed the same way, as their lips were close enough to meet.   
  
" Haha..breakfast already on the table..! " Yuji broke the silenced. " Ja, Itadakimasu, " Yuji started to eat his breakfast, as Megumi distanced herself from Yuji. Megumi took her seat, facing Yuji, but she was too shy to take a sight of him. Silenced filled the dining room for a moment. Yuji finished his breakfast, and said,   
" Umm....delicous...though it's not enough to fill my stomach.. ". He used to eat lots of meal remember?  
  
" Ne Megumi-chan, " Yuji said, while Megumi still feeding herself with chopstick, " Let's walk to the school together, " Megumi just nodded her head. Yuji stood up from his seat, and headed to his room, as Megumi watches him.   
  
" I...I love him... " Megumi thought, while she stroke her chest, as her heart pumped fast. Suddenly, she saw a few drops of blood on the table, where Yuji's ate his meal. Megumi rushed to Yuji's room. She shocked as Yuji was lying on the floor, unconcious with his nose bleeding.  
  
" Yuji-kun!!! " she cried.  
  
****  
  
Shun and his friends rushed to the hospital right after they received Megumi message concerned about Yuji. Once they arrived, they raced to Room 143, where Yuji is.  
  
" Here we are... " Ruriko said, as she and other gasping for air. Suddenly, the doctor came out from the room, with his nurse. They looked so dissapointed.' He's no way to be save' sentence was printed on their face.  
  
" Doctor, how is he? " Shun asked the doctor, while the other still gasping for air.  
  
" You guys are..."   
  
" We're his friends " he replied.   
  
" He is fine...for now.. "  
  
" What was that suppose to mean? "  
  
" We found a tumor at his brain...and it will grow bigger as time passes..."  
  
" That means... " Ruriko interupted their conversation.  
  
" He has three more months to live... "  
  
" What about the operation? " Kaoru asked, worried over her friend's condition.  
  
" He might just have a little chance to succeed the operation as it is quite late.." the doctor replied. He felt sorry for his patients. If only I could save him and lengthen his life : every doctor would think of that if they failed to cure their patients' sickness.  
  
" Sona... " Kaoru said, as she covers her mouth with her palm, try to hold her tears...  
  
The teenagers entered the room, while Yuji was lying on the bed, and Megumi sat next to him on the bed.   
  
" Mitsuoka....... " Shun said, watching his friend lying on his bed. "  
  
" Minna.. " Yuji replied with his weak voice. Everyone looked very sad as they know Yuji's life now is very limit : three more months to enjoy everything that are created on this world. " I just managed to escaped from that dimension after 4 months of cold sleep and this... " he said with tears. " Why? Why is God being unfair to me? " His nose started to bleeding again.  
  
" Mitsuoka-sempai... " Kaoru can't hold her tears, as she was too upset over Yuji's condition.  
  
" Yuji-kun, there's still a chance to survive after the doctor manage to pass the operation, " Ruriko said.  
  
" Ikusawa-san...As if the operation is a success, I'll just become a living puppet... "   
  
Nobody dare to speak in the room. Ruriko, Reiko, Fei and Kaoru left the room, waiting for the boys outside. Megumi started to cry. Shun hold his fist then punched the wall few times. Megane and Bancho left the room, as they can't do anything to help Yuji to survive from the death he encountered.   
  
" Megumi-chan...At least I'm still alive ne... " Yuji said, try to calmed Megumi, who cried a lot.  
  
****  
- Yuji's POV -  
  
" Megumi-chan, Megumi-chan, anybody home? " I didn't like the atmosphere, as Megumi-chan's house was very quite. I took few steps to get deeper into the house. Then, I heard someone screamed, probably is Megumi-chan. I rushed upstair, with a 9mm gun given by Shirei. This gun could react to my Gate of Light as there is a small amplifier in it.  
  
" Megumi-chan, answer me! Where are you?! " Megumi was nowhere to be seen, as she kept screaming. Then I heard a male voice from downstair, laughed like a maniac. I rushed downstair, headed to my own room. Oh, my God! I saw a man fired a few shots at Megumi-chan with his gun. Then, that man vanished. I quickly walked towards Megumi-chan, try to heal her wounds as she was dying on my bed.  
  
" Why...why wanted to kill me? I thought you love me..? she said, as she was dying in my arms.   
  
" What are you talking about... I never wanted to kill you.. Megumi? Megumi!!! " It was too late. She's dead. Her death really broke my heart. Why did I felt that way? Is that because I love her?   
  
" Mitsuoka Yuji-kun... " a man called me, with a gun pointed at my head, ready to kill me. I looked behind, and shocked as that man looked exactly like me.   
  
" Die, " the word came out from his mouth, then he triggered his gun.......  
  
- POV ends here -  
  
******  
  
It's 7.50 a.m.. Yuji woke up from his sleep, sweating a lot after a bad dream last night. Yuji got off from his bed, watched a group of kids playing outside through the window as the wind blew towards him softly. Last night's bad dream still stuck in his mind, wondering who's the guy who looked like him.  
  
" Megumi...Megumi-chan? " he remembered about her. He rushed downstairs, searching for Megumi as he worried that dream might become real. He headed to Megumi's room. He knocked the door few times, as there was no response. " Megumi-chan? Megumi-chan? "  
  
Yuji sweats more, as he recalled the dream he dreamt yesterday : a man shot Megumi dead. Yuji took his 9mm gun out. He opened the door, and stunned for a while, as he saw Megumi was in there, changing her clothes. Yuji stared at Megumi as she was totally naked. Megumi followed the same way. It's unusual when a girl didn't screamed when someone barged into their room while changing clothes.  
  
" Yu..Yuji-kun.. " Megumi utter as both of them blushed.   
  
" Go..gomen nasai! " Yuji closed the door, left Megumi alone inside her room. Yuji gasped for air, as he forgot to breath when he stared at Megumi. He rushed to his room, put on his school uniform, and off to the school, let Megumi alone in the house.  
  
" He...he saw me... but I felt very happy... " Megumi thought, as her face still red, blushed as she loves Yuji more that before..   
  
She looked herself on a mirror, and thought she needs to change the way she looked like...First she took off her glasses, which covers her beautiful eyes. Then she let her shoulder length hair loose....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...... 


End file.
